Fifty Reasons Why
by ToxicDelphinium
Summary: While struggling to write an entry to his blog, John turns to his favourite Detective to find the inspiration. Fem!Lock/JohnxFem!Sherlock


It was a quiet day at Baker street. Sherlock was curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully after never ending experiments, cases and running all over London to find something to cure her boredom. From what John could tell, she was sleeping better than she had been in over a month.

Opening his laptop, John deciding to write a post on his blog to savour the silence and the relaxed atmosphere the flat currently owned. With a fresh, clean page open, John couldn't find anything to type in the slightest. Sighing, he turned to look at Sherlock's sleeping face; noticing how relaxed and innocent she looked curled up against the cushions, her blanket hovering over her body as jet black curled hair sprawled over the pillow and hung over her slim shoulders.

A slight smile crossed the Doctor's face as he continued to stare, his fingers lingering at the keyboard of his laptop. Without really realising it, he began to type.

_Fifty Reasons Why I Love Her:_

_1. I love the way she smiles._

_2. I love how she can effortlessly play the violin and make any composition and make it sound fantastic._

_3. I love her brilliant, witty and sometimes, rude comments_

_4. I love how her eyes change colours depending on her mood._

_5. I love how she can do almost anything with her hair and it will always be perfect_

_6. I love it when I wake up and she'll be there with me even when she isn't sleeping._

_7. I love how she smiles when she knows she's always right._

_8. I love her intellect._

_9. I love the scars on her skin from when she used to cut._

_10. I love how smooth her lips are whenever I kiss them._

_11. I love it whenever she refuses to admit that she is wrong._

_12. I love how she pouts when she doesn't get her way._

_13. I love it when she looks publically decent._

_14. I love it how she can look beautiful without even trying._

_15. I love how she can see right through me whenever I lie._

_16. I love it when she actually cleans the flat without me telling her._

_17. I love it when she doesn't admit to her faults_

_18. I love how she doesn't need to apply makeup to look flawless._

_19. I love it when she cries during sappy movies._

_20. I love how she can deduct any little thing that Scotland Yard often misses._

_21. I love how she's willing to put her life on the line for any case._

_22. I love it when she stands up to her authoritative elder brother._

_23. I love it when she actually wears clothes._

_24. I love how she remembers the little details about me._

_25. I love the feeling of her hand when it's in mine._

_26. I love it when I can feel the goosebumps on her skin when she's nervous._

_27. I love how she makes me feel complete_

_28. I love it when she gets jealous whenever I have a date with another woman._

_29. I love how I smile whenever her name pops up in my texts._

_30. I love how nothing upsets her._

_31. I love it when she makes a promise to me. _

_32. I love that her music defines her character perfectly._

_34. I love how she dances when she's listening to specific pieces of music._

_35. I love it when we can just curl up on the sofa and watch telly all night._

_36. I love it when she falls asleep with her head on my chest._

_37. I love how child-like she gets whenever she sees snow._

_38. I love how easy it is to talk to her._

_39. I love her sense of humour._

_40. I love it when she falls asleep besides me after a long day._

_41. I love how distracting she is when we should be working._

_42. I love how fast paced she is._

_43. I love the fact she isn't picky when it comes to food._

_44. I love it when she tries to do something thoughtful._

_45. I love how embarrassed she gets whenever I wrap my arms around her waist in public._

_46. I love it when she keeps her phone besides her whenever she sleeps at night when I'm away._

_47. I love it when I'm never too far from where she is._

_48. I love how she never sticks with the same routine in bed._

_49. I love her even if she isn't perfect._

_And finally.._

_50. I love her because she's everything I've ever wanted in a woman._

John couldn't help but smile at his list. Not once has he ever thought he loved all these things in a single woman. Clicking 'Publish' when he was happy with his list, he closed his laptop and got up from his seat. Walking over to the couch, he leaned down to press a gentle kiss against Sherlock's temple before heading out the door to get some tea with a smile on his lips.


End file.
